Valentines Day
by MagicalNinja
Summary: Beast Boy attempts to cheer Raven up on Valentines Day, while Robin only makes things worse with Starfire. - Finished! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: -.- I do not own Teen Titans.

"Good morning, my friends!" Starfire greeted, as she walked into the main room. Everyone but Beast Boy was up, as usual.  
"Morning, Star." Robin replied, focusing on the game he and Cyborg were immersed in.  
Starfire scowled at the back of their heads, standing behind the couch.  
"Do you know what the date is today, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged.  
"Check the calendar." Was his short and simple reply.  
She started fuming. "No, friend Robin." She said, quite forcefully. "I was hoping YOU could tell me." She said, and he glanced back.  
"It's uh...February fourteenth..." he said. She nodded.  
Cyborg grinned at Robin.  
"Why is that a big deal?" Robin asked.  
Raven shook her head slightly, her head hiding behind her book. She was sitting the corner of the room, only half listening to the conversation.

"Dude, even Star knows, and she's an alien! No offense." He added.  
"None of the offense taken." She said, looking at Cyborg, then back at Robin.  
Robin paused his game. "Is it uhhh...your birthday?" He asked.  
Starfire screamed and stormed out of the room. Robin shrugged.  
"Women." He muttered. Cyborg shook his head at him.  
"What?" Robin asked. Raven sighed.  
"What?!" He asked, louder.  
"Dude! Its FEB-U-ARY FOURTEENTH!" Cyborg said, emphasizing February.  
Robin looked confused for a moment, but a lightbulb went off.  
"It's Valentines Day!" He said, in realization.  
"Ding, ding, ding." Raven said sarcastically.  
Robin threw his head back in the couch, in despair.  
"What am I gonna do?" He mumbled. Just then, Beast Boy entered the room.  
"What's up with him?" He asked, pointing at Robin, who had sunk even farther into the couch. Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Romeo here forgot about Valentines Day. And Starfire is making a big deal out of it." She said, and started reading again.  
"Well, duh! They're practically dating." Cyborg pointed out. Robin shook his head.  
"No, no. We are just...JUST friends." He said.  
Beast Boy smirked. "Mmm-hmm. 'Friends'. Suuuure." He said sardonically. Robin glared at Beast Boy.  
"It's hard to explain." Robin said, clearly embarrassed.  
"Oh, reeeeeally? How so?" Beast Boy asked, enjoying himself.  
"Hey! I don't go making fun of your relationship with Raven!" Robin replied, smirking.  
Beast Boy made a face. "Uh, gross! I am NOT in a relationship with RAVEN." He said, as though the idea disgusted him.  
Raven looked up from her book, an eyebrow raised.

"Heh, heh. No offense?" He said weakly. Cyborg shook his head at the changeling.  
"Uh, dude? How could that NOT be offensive?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shrugged.  
"Whatever..." Raven said, quietly. She continued reading.  
"Not cool, dude." Cyborg said.  
"But I said SORRY." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him.  
"No you didn't. You said no offense. There's a difference." Raven said, coldly. Beast Boy shrugged again.  
"It's not a big deal though. I mean, it's true." He said, and Cyborg slapped the back of his head.  
"Ooow! What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rubbing his head.  
Raven took a deep breath. "Whatever." She repeated, trying not to sound hurt. Robin glanced at Cyborg.  
"Beast Boy, apologize." Robin whispered to Beast Boy, who looked annoyed.

"I did! Pretty much. Besides, shouldn't you be looking for Star?" Beast Boy said. Robin snapped his fingers.  
"On it." He said, jumped off the couch, and left the room.  
"Hey, BB. Wanna play some video games?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy nodded.  
"Duuuuuh." He replied, and grabbed the controller that Robin had used.  
"Waaaiiiit. Why aren't we celebrating Valentines Day?" Beast Boy asked.  
"We SHOULD be hanging out or something..." Cyborg agreed.  
"And, more importantly, CAAAAANDY!" Beast Boy said, pointing at Cyborg, who pointed back at him.  
"Yeeees!" Cyborg cheered. "C'mon, lets go see if the others wanna come!" Cyborg suggested.

They both looked at Raven.

"No. No way." She said, shaking her head.  
"C'mon, Rae! It'll be fun!" Beast Boy said.  
"I don't 'do' Valentines Day." Raven said, ignoring the fact her called her Rae.

"Pleeeeease?" Cyborg begged. Raven got up, and headed to the door.  
"No." She said, simply. They followed her to her room.  
"Why can't you have FUN at least on a holiday?" Beast Boy complained, as they drew nearer to her room.  
She turned to look at him, her face red.  
"Why? Do you really want to know why? Beast Boy. I can't feel! I don't love! I CAN'T love! Why do you think I don't celebrate Valentines Day?  
I have never been anybodys' Valentine! Don't you think I would if I could? Or do you typically not think?" She asked, making sure she included her usual sarcasm.  
She stormed into her room, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy alone in front of her door.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped at each other.  
"What did you do?" Cyborg said, shaking his head, Beast Boy scowled.  
"Shut up." He said. Cyborg shrugged.  
"You're on your on here, buddy." Cyborg said, and left.

Beast Boy sighed and knocked on Ravens' door.  
"Rae? You still in there?" He asked. He knocked again. When he didn't get an answer, he got worried and pried open the door.  
She wasn't in there, but the window was open.

He knew where she was.

He turned into a bird and flew to the top of the roof, careful not to be seen.  
He flew to the door, as if he had walked up the stairs, and sure enough, she was sitting on the roof, her feet dangling off the tower.  
He slowly walked up to her. "Um..Rae?" Beast Boy asked softly. She didn't flinch, but he saw her body tense.  
"Are...are you okay?" He asked. Raven sighed.  
"...I'm fine." She lied. Truthfully she was the saddest she had almost ever been. Beast Boy frowned, and sat down next to her.  
"Don't lie to me." He said. She closed her eyes, and he stared at her.  
"I'm..not lying to you, Beast Boy." She said. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  
"Tell me, or I'm going to have to tickle you. Or worse. Do the face." He said. She rose an eyebrow.  
"I clearly established what was wrong, although truthfully I regret doing so." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"What I said...wasn't necessary." She said. Beast Boy shook his head.  
"Yeah, it was! At least I understand why you don't 'do' Valentines Day!" Beast Boy said. He paused. "You've...Never had a Valentine?" He asked, and Raven shook her head sadly.  
"That shouldn't surprise you." She said, and Beast Boy flicked her.  
"Of course it does! I mean you're great!" Beast Boy blurted out.  
Raven glanced at him. "Oh? How so?" She asked, sarcastically.  
"You're brave. The bravest girl I have ever met. You're tough. You're nice, most of the time. You're mysterious. And everyone loves a good mystery. You listen to me, usually. You're pretty..." He bit the inside of his cheek, scolding himself.  
Raven blushed, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"I...I've never had a Valentines either," Beast Boy admitted, breaking the silence.

Raven looked at him, surprised. "Really?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Yeah...Why?" He asked, grinning at her. She shrugged.  
"Just surprised me. You always seems so enthusiastic this time of year." Raven pointed out. He smiled.  
"Duh! Candy! Chocolate!" He said  
Raven looked down.  
"I've never had candy. Never had chocolate either." She said. Beast Boy stared at her. "What? Never? As in..Never? He asked.  
Raven rolled her eyes. "What else could I possibly mean, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.  
"C'mon!" Beast Boy stood up, ignoring her question.  
"What?" Raven asked.  
"I'm gonna take you out to get some candy!" He said, holding out his hand. She took it slowly.  
"Uh..Okay." She said, eyeing him.  
Beast Boy laughed. "I'm not planning anything bad." He told her. She rose an eyebrow.  
"I find that very unbelievable." She said. He shrugged, and pulled out out the door and down the stairs.

**A/N**

**Hehe! I wasn't sure where to end it...So...Yeah...Review and stuff if you want. XP Either way, I hope you like it!**

**So ciao! **

**MagicalNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Teen Titans.  
**  
Why did I agree to do this? _Raven thought to herself, as she and Beast Boy walked through the streets of Jump City.  
"...Where are you taking me?" Raven asked, side-glancing at Beast Boy, who was grinning excitedly.  
"I, Beast Boy, am taking you, Raven, out for some chocolate!" He said. Raven sighed.  
"How do you even know I will like it?" She asked, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"...How could you not?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes.  
"A lot of people don't like chocolate, Beast Boy." She pointed out. He shrugged.  
"I don't know anyone that doesn't." He said, and Raven shook her head.

They both stopped as they reached the store, and Raven made a face.  
The store was a baby pink color, with white siding on the top and the bottom, red flowers were dangling from the door,  
the door was white and the doorknob was heart-shaped.  
Beast Boy grinned nervously. "I know, I know...But its got the best chocolate and candy in town." He said, and Raven shrugged.  
"Whatever." She replied, crossing her arms.  
He opened the door quickly, as though not to upset her, and they entered the store.

Beast Boy directed her to a shelf towards the corner of the store, where there was tall revolving table, with different kinds of candies and a wide variety of chocolate bars.  
Raven studied them all carefully. She picked up a chocolate bar that had a dark red wrapper, with pink ends. It was filled with peanut butter and chocolate chips, or so the wrapper said.  
Beast Boy laughed. "Those are the best kind!" He said, as he grabbed the same brand.  
Raven shrugged, and they made there way to the checkout.  
"Hello there!" The lady at the cash register said, beaming at the two.  
"Hi!" They both replied, though Beast Boy a bit more enthusiastically.

The lady continued to beam at them. "So adorable...Young love is so sweet." She said, cheerfully, as they handed her the candy bars.  
They two turned red. "N-no! We-We are just friends!" Beast Boy stuttered.  
"JUST friends." Raven said, nodding quickly. The lady winked at them.  
"I know love when I see it, kiddos!" She said, and slid the candy bars over the scanner.  
Beast Boy laughed nervously, while Raven simply glanced out the window.  
The lady put the candy bars in a small pink gift-bag looking thing, and handed it to Beast Boy.

They paid for there chocolate, and left the store, both looking confused and embarrassed.  
Beast Boy dragged Raven to a nearby café, both still quite embarrassed from what the lady had said.  
"C'mon..." Beast Boy said, directing Raven to a table in the back. She followed him, staring down at the back of his head, smiling slightly.

They sat down at the only table without a heart-shaped, pink table cloth on it. Raven shook her head.  
"Of all the days we actually leave the tower..It had to be Valentines Day?" She asked aloud, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"You know me! I'm great at timing!" He said, nudging her gently. Raven sat down at the table, hiding a smile.  
Beast Boy sat across from her, and handed her her candy bar.  
She took it from his outstretched hand slowly.  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Dude! It's not gonna bite you or anything!" He said.  
"Ha ha." Raven gave him a look. He held his hands up nervously.  
"Only kidding!" He said, hiding his face.  
Raven shook her head. "You're hilarious." She said sarcastically.  
"I know, right?" Beast Boy said, winking at her. Then he poked her.  
"Go on, then!" He said to her. She looked at him, confused  
"Go on and what?" She asked, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"Try your candy bar!" He said, and Raven nodded.  
She opened it slowly, as though she was trying to save the wrapper.  
She studied it, with an interested look on her face.

Beast Boy studied Raven with nearly the same interested look.  
"Hey...Rae?" He said, and Raven looked at him.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"How come you've never had chocolate before?" He asked.  
Raven fidgeted uncomfortably. She had a feeling that he would end up asking that.  
Beast Boy waited patiently, as she looked down at the table.  
"I...I don't really know. My mother, when I lived in Azarath, forbid me from having or doing anything fun or good,"  
Raven sighed, "I wasn't allowed to have any sweets.  
And I wasn't allowed to meet people. Or make friends." She looked at him.

Beast Boy looked at her, with sympathy and a desire to hug her. But he just listened.

"When I came here, I tried my best to follow her rules...Which includes me NOT eating anything sweet.  
I suppose the reason she wanted me to do all of that was to keep my emotions balanced. Including Happy, who, as you know, would go nuts for some chocolate."  
Beast Boy gave a small laugh.  
"Well...I guess you get to try some now..." he said, grinning.  
Raven sighed. "That's the thing...What if. she's right?" She asked Beast Boy, who cocked his head slightly.  
"I don't think she is...You've got them pretty under control now." Beast Boy assured her.  
She smiled to herself, and brought the candy bar to her mouth, embarrassed that she had revealed so much to him.  
She took a small bite, and Beast Boy watched her eagerly.  
Raven rose an eyebrow. Beast Boy grinned.  
"Soooo?" He said, and Raven shrugged.  
"It's okay." She said. Beast Boy laughed.  
"Admit it! You LOVED it!" He said, pointing at her.  
"It was...Adequate." she said.  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  
"Puh-lease!" He scoffed. "You enjoyed it!" He said.  
"...I suppose it a LITTLE better than adequate..." Raven said, thoughtfully.  
Beast Boy looked at Raven, squinted his eyes.  
"What? I didn't hear ya." Beast Boy said, cupping his ear with his hands.  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Okay! I liked it...Happy?" She said, slightly amused.  
Beast Boy smiled.  
"Very. I told you you'd like it!" Beast Boy said.  
Raven smirked.  
"No, actually, you said that you, 'don't know anyone who doesn't' like chocolate." Raven said.

"Same thing." He said, with a wave of his hand.  
Raven rolled her eyes, secretly amused.  
"How do you think Robin is doing with Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.  
Raven smirked again.  
"He's Robin. He can't be doing well." Raven shrugged.  
Beast Boy rose an eyebrow.  
"How come?" He asked, and Raven gave him a pointed look.  
"Because. Robin is great at fighting and all, but when it comes to Starfire..." Raven shook her head. "He really likes her."  
Beast Boy nodded, grinning.  
"Yeah. I'm surprised they haven't started dating yet." Beast Boy commented.  
"...Maybe they're just afraid to admit it to one another...They may think it would ruin their friendship." Raven said, looking directly at Beast Boy.  
Beast Boy shrugged.  
"Still. You'd think if they really liked each other, they would be together by now." He pointed out.  
Raven frowned.  
"Maybe." She said, and looked away.

_Why in the world am I getting upset about this? _Raven thought to herself. _I could honestly care less about Robin and Starfire...Why am I taking Beast Boys' words so seriously?_

"So...What do you wanna do now?" Beast Boy asked, as they finished their chocolate.  
Raven, who looked a little surprised, shrugged.  
"I didn't know we were doing anything after this." She said.  
"We can go home if you want...But I just figured...Since we are in Jumpcity..." Beast Boy shrugged.  
Raven shook her head quickly.  
"No, no. I mean...We can go somewhere else...Either way." Raven said.  
Beast Boy grinned.  
"Okay then! What do you wanna do?" Beast Boy asked Raven, as they got up from the table.  
"Doesn't matter." Raven replied.  
Beast Boy got an idea look on his face.  
"I know!" He said loudly, causing several of the civilians to look at him in alarm.  
"We can go to the fair!" He said, and Raven rose an eyebrow.  
"The fair? Like, with games, rides and people?" She asked, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"Yeah, pretty much. It'll be fun!" He said, his face shone with excitement.  
Raven looked at him and sighed.  
"Fine...But only for a little bit." Raven added, and Beast Boy nodded eagerly.  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cafe.

_Here we go again._ Raven thought to herself, shaking her head and smiling.

**A/N:**

**Hi! Yesh, I finally updated it! Yay! :)**

**So the next chapter will probably be about Star and Robin...So yeah. XP**

**Thanks for the reviews! :)  
**

**Bye for now!**

**MagicalNinja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. ;-;  
**

As much as Raven hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying herself.  
Raven and Beast Boy had ridden all the rides and ate more chocolate.

Now, Beast Boy was attempting to win Raven a prize.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to-" But Beast Boy held up his hand in silence.  
"Hush, Rave. I already paid for this anyways!" He shrugged, but watched him with a happy look in her eyes, though her mouth stayed frowning.  
It was a simple game, really. Raven had seen a young girl win it before Beast Boys' turn.  
But for some reason, he couldn't throw the baseball into the bin.  
Raven shook her head, and walked up to him.  
"Here." She said, getting only a little impatient. She grabbed his arm, and they threw it together;  
The ball went straight in.

The guy at the stand, who looked to be in his thirties, smiled, and the girl in the next game stand, who looked to be at least 20, was laughing.  
"Behind every great man, there's his even better girlfriend." She said, and turned her attention to a kid who had gotten in line.  
Raven turned a bright shade of red, but remained silent.  
"Heh...Not my girlfriend. I mean, she's not my girlfriend! Not that she isn't great or anything!" Beast Boy said, and face-palmed.  
"I never implied that, kiddo." The man said, laughing.

"Well...Now you know." Beast Boy said, embarrassed.  
The man nodded. "Yes. I certainly do." He said, sounding amused.  
Raven sighed, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

"Alright, young man, choose your prize." The man said, whose name tag read Rick.  
Beast Boy examined each prize, bringing his hand to his chin.  
"I dunno, Rae. What do you think?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven.  
Raven shrugged, and scowled when he called her Rae.  
"Get whatever you want. You won it..." Raven said, and the girl at the other game intervened again.  
"Actually, you pretty much won it." The girl said to Raven, whose name tag said Reagan.  
Beast Boy scoffed.  
"Oh, please! I sooo won that!" He said.  
Reagen shook her head.  
"I saw what I saw. Right, Rick? The girl totally won it. Right?" Reagan asked, grinning.  
Rick shrugged.  
"That part remains a mystery." He said, chuckling.  
"That's Raven, and I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy said, as he looked through a bin of prizes.  
"Of course! I thought you looked green! I just didn't wanna say anything." Reagan said, pointing at Beast Boy.  
Beast Boy laughed, and Raven tapped her foot impatiently.  
"Sorry, Raven! I guess I'll get...The stuffed...Wait! I'll take that!" Beast Boy said, and reached for something at the bottom of the bin.  
"Well, congradulations kiddos. I'd love to stay and chat and all, but there are people behind you." Rick said, and smiled at the pair left.

"What did you get?" Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy.  
He grinned, and opened his hand, revealing a tiny box.  
"That doesn't answer my question." Raven said, smirking.  
Beast Boy laughed, and handed her the box.  
She eyed him suspiciously.  
"I told ya, Raven! I'm not planning anything!" He said, and she nodded slowly.  
She opened the box and gasped.  
Inside was a thin dark diamond-looking charm bracelet.  
Beast Boy smiled nervously.  
"I think you should have it." He said, and Raven shook her head.  
"No...You chose it out, Beast Boy." Raven said.  
"Why would I want a girls' bracelet? I chose it for you, Rae." He added.

Raven felt herself blush.  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said, her voice lighter then usual.  
"Of course! Want help putting it on?" He asked, and Raven shrugged.  
"Um, sure." She said, returning to monotone, but the appreciation remained in her voice.  
She held out her hand, and he put the bracelet on her wrist slowly and gently.  
He clicked the clasp, but his hands lingered there.

Raven looked at his hand.  
_Look how perfectly his hand fits on mine... _Raven blinked repeatedly. _What? I did not...I mean, I'm just in shock by the gift, right? So nice of him...NO. Don't ruin your friendship with_ _him!  
_Beast Boy caught her looking at their hands and removed his quickly, blushing.  
"Er...When do you think we should be heading back?" He asked.  
Raven, who was still thinking, looked at Beast Boy.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. Whenever, I guess." She said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beast Boy and Raven walked around the fair for a long time, and when Raven finally checked the time, she gasped.  
"What?" Beast Boy asked.  
"It's almost eleven!" She said, and Beast Boy groaned.  
"Robin is going to kill us!" Beast Boy said.  
"We should get back." Raven said, and Beast Boy nodded in agreement.  
They flew to the Tower, and slowly landed in front of the door.

"...Maybe they didn't notice?" Beast Boy said weakly, as they made there way through the tower.  
"Maybe they didn't notice that to of their teammates were gone? I highly doubt it." Raven said.  
Before Beast Boy could say anything, the light turned on in the main room, and there stood the other Titans.  
The two smiled nervously.  
"Where have you two been?!" Robin asked.  
"Yeah, bro! I thought we were ALL gonna hang out today!" Cyborg said.  
"We were most worried about you." Starfire added.  
Raven gave Starfire a sympathetic look.  
"I'm sorry, Starfire. We weren't planning on coming home so late." Raven said.

"We called on the communicator thousands of times!" Robin said, sounding annoyed.  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  
"Dudes! We're here now! What's the problem?" He asked, and Robin crossed his arms.  
"The problem is, Beast Boy, that we are a team." Robin said, and Beast Boy crossed his arms.  
"So, you're supposed to know where any of us are twenty-four seven?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Well, you could of at least told us you were planning on leaving!" Robin retorted.  
"Why? So you could have us patrol the area while we were there?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Everyone was worried." Starfire said quietly.  
Beast Boy sighed.  
"Okay...Sorry. Next time we'll tell you, okay?" He said, looking at Robin.  
_Next time? _Raven thought to herself. _He...Wants to hang out with me again? Wait. Why should I care?_

Robin nodded in approval.  
"We should get to bed now. It's late." Robin said, and walked out of the room.  
Cyborg and Starfire shrugged.  
"He was pretty freaked out. I guess it's a leader thing." Cyborg said, and patted Beast Boys' shoulder as he walked past him.  
Starfire smiled slightly.  
"Hopefully, he will...Come to the senses soon." She said, and did the same as Cyborg, but to Raven.  
Once they left, Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other.

"Well...That wasn't as bad as I expected." Raven said, and Beast Boy laughed.  
"I thought he'd go and ground us or something." He said, and Raven smirked.  
"Wouldn't surprise me." Raven agreed.  
Beast Boy yawned.  
"Well...I'm off to bed. Shall I escort you to your room?" Beast Boy asked, his arm out.  
"Only if you promise never to talk like that again." Raven said, shaking her head.  
Beast Boy nodded, and dropped his arm.  
"Okay." He agreed, and they walked to her room.

Once they reached it, they looked at each other awkwardly.  
"Um...Goodnight." Beast Boy said.  
"Goodnight." She said, and began to enter her room.  
She turned to look at him.  
"You know...You weren't a bad first Valentine..." She said, and closed her door.  
She leaned against her door, and slid down slowly, a smile playing on her lips.

Beast Boy entered his own room, thinking about what Raven said.  
_She called me her Valentine...  
_He fell onto his bed, smiling.  
_Does that mean she likes me? Or was she just trying to be nice? Gah! Why is it so hard to guess? Not that she's normally an open book, but still...  
_Beast Boy yawned, and rolled over, facing the wall instead of his messy floor.  
He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, the smile still on his face.

Raven sighed, and made her way to her bed.  
Her emotions were out of control.  
"I think it's time to visit Nevermore." She said quietly, and picked up her mirror.

**A/N**

**Hi there!**

**So, I know I said it would probably be about Rob and Star...But it didn't end up working out that way...Lol.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it anyways! =)**

**So long!  
**

**MagicalNinja**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin sighed as Beast Boy entered the Kitchen.  
Beast Boy made a face.  
"I can leave then..." Beast Boy mumbled.  
But Robin shook his head.  
"No, I wasn't sighing because of you, Beast Boy." Robin said.  
Beast Boy sat down at the table, across from Robin.  
"What's up?" Beast Boy asked, and Robin sighed.  
"You know how I forgot about Valentine's Day yesterday?" Robin asked, and Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, I asked Star if she wanted to catch a movie with me, and she said yes..." Robin began, and Beast Boy grinned.  
"That's good, isn't it? You guys saw a movie together!" But Beast Boy stopped at the look that Robin gave him.  
"No. We didn't see a movie together. When I said, 'Catch a movie' she literally thought I meant Catch a Movie!" Robin said, and Beast Boy looked confused.  
"So...She thought you wanted to catch a movie?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Yup. She brought a net and everything. I just don't get it! Something like that happens EVERY time!" Robin complained.  
"What do you mean? You've asked Star out before?" Beast Boy asked.

"I tried to go on a drive with her once. But I instead asked if she wanted to hit the road... She took that literally too." Robin said, and shook his head.  
"Wow... You really suck at this!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and gave a nervous laugh as Robin scowled at him.  
"Yeah, I know.." Robin muttered.  
Beast Boy grinned.  
"So... Did you ever catch the movie?" He asked, and Robin rolled his eyes.  
"No, Beast Boy. We didn't. And she was really disappointed about it too." Robin said, sounding tired.  
Beast Boy shook his head.  
"Girls are weird, Robin. Don't worry about it." Beast Boy advised.  
Robin looked at Beast Boy curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
"Well..." Beast Boy hesitated, and then told Robin about the previous day.  
"...So you and Raven went on a date?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy shook his head quickly.  
"No! We were just hanging out..." Beast Boy sighed.  
"An almost-date, then?" Robin asked, his voice wasn't cocky, but helpful.  
"Yeah, I guess. But I mean, she called me her valentine...I'm not sure if she was just being nice or..." Beast Boy shrugged, not finishing his sentence.  
"Well...I mean, Raven hasn't exactly ever made her words easy to understand. It could mean anything..." Robin said, and looked thoughtful.  
"But...If she was just trying to be nice... I don't think she would have called you that. I mean, she could've said anything..." Robin said.

Beast Boy groaned.

"This is leading to NOWHERE." He said, flopping his head on the table.  
"Just pay attention to the little things, I guess." Robin said, shrugging.  
"I guess...But who said I liked her anyway?" Beast Boy said, and Robin laughed.  
"Beast Boy, please. It's been obvious for a long time." Robin said.  
"It has?" Beast Boy asked weakly.  
"Uh, yeah. Just extremely obvious." Robin said.  
"Oh...Well then... Do you think she likes me?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin smiled.

"I think she does." He replied.  
Beast Boy looked at Robin.  
"You do?" He asked, and Robin nodded.  
"Yeah." Robin answered.  
"Does Cyborg know?" Beast Boy asked.  
Robin shrugged.  
"I don't know. I doubt it." Robin said.  
"Let's keep it that way." Beast Boy said, grinning.  
Robin nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"And it's pretty obvious that Star likes you." Beast Boy said, breaking it.  
Robin looked down at Beast Boy.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Yuuup...Why else would she make a big deal about Valentines Day?" Beast Boy asked, grinning.  
Robin stared at a nearby wall, a surprised look on his face.  
Beast Boy grinned, and leaned back in his chair.  
"Next time I see her...I'm asking her out. No excuses...No going back. I'm just gonna do it." Robin declared.  
Beast Boy laughed.  
"Sure, Robin. Sure." He said.

Just then, Raven and Starfire walked in.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted them, smiling.  
"Morning, Star!" Robin replied loudly.  
Beast Boy and Raven glanced back and forth at Robin and Starfire, who were smiling at each other.  
"Say...Rae, I think I uh...Heard something in the common room." Beast Boy said, looking at Raven.  
Raven, who was still looking at Robin and Starfire, looked at Beast Boy.  
"Huh? Oh...Yeah. I think I heard it too." She said, more convincingly then Beast Boy.  
Starfire looked away from Robin.  
"Shall we go see what it is?" She asked.  
Beast Boy shook his head quickly.  
"No, no! Um..We got this." Beast Boy said, with a wave of his hand.  
Robin eyed Beast Boy suspiciously.  
"Are you sure?" He asked Beast Boy.  
"Phh, yeah. Of course!" Beast Boy said, and forgetting he was still leaning back in his chair, fell out of it.  
Robin and Raven smirked, and Starfire gave a small laugh.  
Beast Boy scrambled to his feet.  
"You two have fun!" Beast Boy said, and dragged Raven out of the kitchen, and into the common room.

Once they reached the common room, Raven escaped herself from Beast Boy's grasp.  
"Do you think he'll ask her out?" Beast Boy asked Raven, as they glanced back at the kitchen.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe." Raven replied, shrugging.  
Beast Boy looked at Raven, and grinned.  
"He said he's gonna do it." He told her.  
Raven rose an eyebrow.  
"Well then. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said, looking at Beast Boy.

They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at each other.

Though they both felt completely content, they looked away, both blushing.  
Beast Boy's ear twitched slightly as he heard the kitchen door open.  
Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other, then at Robin and Starfire, as they walked out of the kitchen, hand-in-hand.  
Robin and Starfire made there way to the front door, and Beast Boy gave Robin a thumbs up.  
Raven smirked at Robin, who rolled his eyes, grinning.  
Starfire gave a gleeful wave, and they left the tower.

"He's so gonna get it later." Beast Boy muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked.  
"He didn't even bother telling us where he was going!" He exclaimed.  
"So?" Raven asked.  
"Remember how he reacted last night?" Beast Boy reminded her.  
Raven nodded slowly.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"They're his rules, too." Beast Boy said, happily.  
Raven nodded again.  
"I'm gonna make myself some breakfast. Want anything?" Beast Boy offered.  
Raven looked down at him.  
"You know I don't eat tofu." She said.

"Yeah, I know. I can make waffles or something." Beast Boy said.  
Raven, surprised and flattered by his offer, shrugged.  
Boy flashed her one last grin, and ran off to the kitchen.

Raven looked down at her wrist and smiled, adjusting the charm bracelet that she hid under the cuff of her uniform.

**A/N**

**:D I finally updated! **

**Thank you for the reviews! :]  
**

**Bye bye,**

**MagicalNinja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reply to Reviews Time: **

**A-Liongeek - BBxRae ROCKS, right? XD Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) BBxRae is sooo awesome!  
**

**JasonVUK - :] Thank you! I enjoyed doing that fluffy moment, and the mini-date! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Maria-Marie - They are my favorite pairing too! They are just sooo cute! XD **

**magiknight - Why, thanks! :D I appreciate it!  
**

**gwb620 - I'm glad you're liking it! :D I hope you continue to! lol :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans, but I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

They had done so much in just the few hours they had been there, that they began to run out of things to do.  
Where were they? The fair that had come to Jump City.  
Starfire had insisted on it, and Robin, simply happy to be out with her, agreed.

"Oh, I just LOVE the fair!" Starfire said, beaming as she looked around the crowded fair.  
Robin nodded.  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
Starfire dragged him to a cotton candy booth quickly.  
"May we please get some? I enjoyed it when we had it last time!" She said, tugging his arm.  
Robin smiled.  
"Sure, Star. I'd like some myself." He said, and went over to the little shop.

After buying two cotton candies, a blue one for him and a pink one for Starfire, they walked around the fair, holding hands.  
"Can we play the game where you throw the ball into the bin?" Starfire asked gleefully.  
"Sure thing." Robin said nodding.  
They walked over to it.  
"Hi there, kiddos!" The man at the booth, who's nametag said Rick, said.  
"Oh, hello! I am Starfire!" Starfire said, waving at the man happily.  
A girl from the booth next over, who's name tag read Reagan, leaned over.  
"No way! Two more Titans?" She said, grinning.  
"Two more? Who else was here?" Robin asked.  
"I believe there names were Beast Boy and Raven?" Rick said, and looked at Reagan for confirmation.  
"Yup! Short little green guy and the slightly taller girl, who, despite what the boy might say, totally won that prize for her." Reagan said, pointing at them.  
"Won a prize?" Robin asked. Beast Boy had mentioned that they went somewhere yesterday... But he didn't say anything about the fair or a prize...  
"Yeah, they are soo cute together, it's not even funny." Reagan said seriously.

"Cute together? As in, as a couple?" Robin asked, laughing.  
Reagan scowled.  
"You may not see it, but I do! They just are made for each other!" Reagan said, and backed away slowly.  
"Okaaay... You know, I think I'll pass on the game now... Come on, Star. Let's go on the Farris-wheel." Robin said, pulling her away.  
"What is troubling you, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, once they were on the Farris-wheel.  
"Raven and Beast Boy. Did you know they went out on a date?" Robin asked.  
"Dating? They were merely going to the fair together." Starfire said innocently.  
"Yeah, but he won her a prize." Robin said.  
"But, you have some to the fair with me! And have won me more than one prize." Starfire said, and Robin blushed.  
"Well, yeah, I mean..." He looked away.  
Starfire smiled.  
"Robin, I believe we both know what I meant by that." Starfire said softly.  
She leaned towards him slowly.  
Robin, who was extremely red, leaned towards her.  
And when they kissed, the fireworks went off, and since they were now at the top, they had a perfect view.  
He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

* * *

Beast Boy jumped with glee.  
He had somehow convinced Raven to see how the two were doing, and was happy with the results.  
"He's SO getting it! It's almost midnight, and he hasn't called!" Beast Boy said, his voice light and cheerful.  
"They sure look happy, don't they." Raven said, dully.  
Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yeah... I guess all they needed was a little push." He said.  
Raven nodded, and looked away.  
More fireworks were going off, and Robin and Starfire were still at the top.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Raven said, admiring the fireworks.  
Beast Boy looked over at Raven.  
"Yeah, beautiful." He said quietly.  
He couldn't help but admire Raven, who was looking up at the fireworks, her purple hair was gently moving around with the wind.  
She looked over and frowned.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just uh... Thinking of ways to get back at Robin." Beast Boy lied.  
"Mm..." Raven knew he was lying, but didn't question him.

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy looked over at her.  
"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked.  
"I never did thank you." He said, and she looked over at him.  
"Thank me? Thank me for what?" She asked, and he gave a shy smile.  
"For... For saying what you said to me. Last night. You said I was a good Valentine..." He said.  
Looking at her, he watched her cheeks go pink.  
"I never thanked you either." She said, and he cocked his head to the side.  
"For what?" He asked curiously.  
"Being my Valentine." She said, sounding sincere.  
He felt the heat in his cheeks, and he slowly grabbed Raven's hand.  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, gripping his hand back.  
_... Is this how Star feels? _Raven thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

Eeek! I finally was able to update! Thanks for being patient with me!  
And, thanks for the awesome reviews, I love them all!  
**I hope Robin and Starfire's date wasn't rushed or anything... :)  
Sorry it was short! It didn't seem so short when I was writing it! lol...  
I REALLY hope you liked it! :)**

See ya!  
MagicalNinja  



	6. Chapter 6

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Liladog32 - D'aaaw! Thank you! :) That means a LOT! :) I am very glad you like it! **

**Guest - :O Thaaaank yooooou! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Ema - Thank you for the advice! And I'm happy you're enjoying it! XD**

**HolyMaryMotherofGawd - ::DD Thaanks! I'm glad you do!**

**cartoon lover14 - Thanks! I'm very glad you enjoy reading this, I appreciate it!**

**Thanks again, guys and girls for the AWESOME reviews! I loooove reading them! :] **

**I hope those who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed, and those who didn't, and those who are just reading this, enjoy this chapter!**

**Bye!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This thing is here to make me sad. I do NOT own Teen Titans!**

* * *

"Uh, Beast Boy." Raven said, moving her head off his shoulder.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Robin and Starfire are leaving. Shouldn't we be getting back too?" Raven asked.  
"We better! Or else I won't be able to question Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and groaned.  
He looked down, realized he was still holding her hand, and smiled slightly as he let go.  
Raven blushed and looked away from him.  
"Okay, let's go then." Beast Boy said.  
"Right..." Raven said, nodding.

* * *

"Go in, GO IN!" Beast Boy whispered loudly, pushing Raven inside the tower.  
"I see them coming! Hurry!" He said, and Raven scowled at him.  
"I'm working on it." She said, as she shut the Tower door quietly.  
They walked through the Tower, the lights were still on, and they were greeted by Cyborg in the kitchen.

"Where have YOU guys been? Where has EVERYONE been? I've been walking around the Tower by myself ALL day!" He said, sounding bored.  
"Sorry, Cy! We were spying on Robin and Star. Who are coming in any minute, and I totally have to have a little 'chat' with him." Beast Boy said, grinning.  
"Starfire and Robin? What were they doing?" Cyborg asked.  
"Long story short; They were on a date... And they kissed." Raven added, crossing her arms.  
"Wait... Robin and Starfire are dating? It's about time!" Cyborg said, looking pleased.  
"I know!" Beast Boy said, in agreement.

"How did YOU convince Raven to go?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Must be my undeniable charm." Beast Boy said, grinning at Raven.  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Please..." She muttered.  
Cyborg slyly grinned at the two of them, but didn't say anything.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna question Robin about where he's been." Beast Boy said, and the three looked out to the main room, where Starfire and Robin were quietly trying to leave.

"And where have YOU been?" Beast Boy asked, crossing him arms.  
The two, who had thought they were alone, jumped and turned around.  
"You didn't even call." Raven said sarcastically.  
"We're a team, you know." Cyborg added.  
Robin scowled.  
"Whatever..." He mumbled.  
"Oh no you don't, young man!" Beast Boy cried out, pointing at Robin.

Slowly, Robin turned to look at Beast Boy.  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"You're not the leader, Beast Boy." Robin said, scowling.  
"Oh! Since you're the leader, who can leave without anyone knowing where you were?" Beast Boy asked, crossing his arms.  
"You and Raven knew I was leaving!" Robin yelled.  
"Beast Boy, we did see him leave." Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  
"Of course you side with Robin! Everyone sides with Robin!" Beast Boy said loudly.

Cyborg stared in shock at Beast Boy and Robin, who were glaring at each other, and at Starfire and Raven, who were standing back, both shocked.  
"I- I'm not siding with him, Beast Boy. I was simply stating a fact." Raven said, crossing her arms.

Robin stood in front of Raven protectively.  
"Leave her out of this, Beast Boy." Robin said.  
"What? Really? Did you not just say, 'You and Raven knew I was leaving' or not?" Beast Boy asked, mocking Robin's voice.  
"I did, but I didn't want Raven to get dragged into it!" Robin said.  
"If that was true, you wouldn't have mentioned her at all. You knew she would have defended you." Beast Boy said, scowling.  
"I DIDN'T DEFEND ANYONE!" Raven exclaimed, and Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, I never said that I would be off the hook. But you knew I was leaving." Robin said, but Beast Boy looked away, ignoring him.

"Stop. You're not getting anywhere with our adamant teammate." Raven said to Robin, who nodded slowly.  
"You know what... I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, Beast Boy. But I wish sometimes you would try to think before you talk." Robin said, and left the room.  
Cyborg stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his feet.  
Beast Boy scowled at him, and stormed out of the room.

"Well that escalated quickly." Cyborg commented, once he left.

Raven smiled an uncomfortable smile.  
Starfire smiled at Raven.  
"He needs to talk to you." She said softly.  
Cyborg nodded in agreement.  
"And Star, talk to your boyfriend." Cyborg said, and Starfire blushed.  
"I will." She said, and gave Raven a small push towards the door.

It had already occurred to her where he was.  
She walked down the hall and ran up the stairs to the roof.  
And sure enough, we was sitting at the edge of the Tower, looking down.  
"It's pretty high up, isn't it?" Raven asked gently.  
He glanced back and sighed.  
"I don't know why I was freaking out." He said.  
Raven smirked.

"Because our leader was witless as usual?" Raven asked, and Beast Boy laughed softly.  
"He isn't always though. He's a good leader." Raven said, and Beast Boy nodded.  
"I know. I'm not even mad at him. Not anymore, at least." Beast Boy said.  
Raven walked over and sat down by him.  
"Beast Boy, if we all agreed or got along with everyone all the time, this team wouldn't work." She said.  
"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her.

"We all have different views on things, that's what makes us a team." Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded slowly.  
"I guess so. Thanks, Rae." Beast Boy said, smiling at her.  
Raven nodded, and Beast Boy was surprised that she didn't make him say Raven.  
Raven looked out at the sky, which was covered with stars.  
He watched her, the moonlight was perfectly reflecting on her hair, and her violet eyes were shining.  
"Didn't know you liked stars." Beast Boy commented.  
She glanced at him, then back up at the sky.  
"It never really worked into a conversation." She said, smiling slightly.

Beast Boy grinned and looked down, where there hands were nearly touching.  
Using his other hand, he pulled two objects out of his pocket.  
"Here you go." He said, handing her a candy bar.  
"Got it when we were spying on Star and Robin." He said, when she gave him a questioning look.  
She nodded, and accepted the chocolate bar.

She opened it and took a small bite, smiling when she realized it was the same kind as her last one.  
Raven reached for Beast Boy's hand, and squeezed it.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"You're always there for me. I don't know where I'd be without you." She said softly.  
Beast Boy blushed and smiled.  
"You've always been here for me. It was the least I could do." He said, putting his arm around her.  
She leaned on his chest.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy said, and she looked up at him.  
"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Do you like me?" He blurted out, and Raven blushed.  
"No! I mean, I know you like me, you like all of us. I meant do you like me? Like-"  
Raven cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips, which he returned.

"Hehe... Should I take that as a yes, then?" He asked, and she gave a small laugh.  
Raven took a small bite of her chocolate, nodding.  
"I told you." He said gently.  
"Told me what?" She asked, looking at him.  
"That I would make you laugh." He said.  
She smiled, and looked back up at the stars.  
"Yes... I suppose you can't be wrong all the time." She said, and he grinned.

* * *

Cyborg grinned slyly as he took pictures.  
"Evidence... " He whispered, and quietly evil-laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehe...  
I think that was my last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! XD  
It was a little short, but I think it was okay, right? lol...  
Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, following, reading, and favoriting!  
I loved writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
Bye! :)  
MagicalNinja  
**


End file.
